


脑 电 测 试

by wxiangxiaow



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxiangxiaow/pseuds/wxiangxiaow
Summary: 这原本是一场正儿八经的实验。
Relationships: Komori Hayato/Shirahama Alan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	脑 电 测 试

1.

月光族小森又陷入了财政危机。

“呜呜呜reo我的命怎么那么苦啊——”他抱着佐野玲於的肩膀假哭。

“是你自己乱花钱，不要把锅甩给命，它是无辜的。”佐野对这种每月一次的小剧场见怪不怪，低头玩自己的手机，连一个眼神都懒得给。

“呜呜呜我就吃不起饭了怎么办——”见佐野无动于衷，小森继续干嚎，试图唤醒朋友的同情心。

“你好吵。”佐野拍开自己肩头的这个超级牛皮糖，“说两句好听的给我听听？说不定我一个心情好就有办法了。”小恶魔的尾巴都翘起来了。

“佐野富贵、佐野爷爷、放小的我一条生路吧！事成以后小的一定不忘富贵的大恩大德！”小森心神领会，讨好的话毫不犹豫地就说出口。

“罢了罢了，大爷我就大发善心帮你一回，”佐野十分受用，大手一挥展示出手机上的二维码，“扫码入群，包你有吃有喝。”

“......这啥？”

“行了，帮你预约好了，你明天下午没课对吧？我给你发地址，你去一下。记得别胶你那个就快秃了的头。”佐野发了一条信息到小森的手机上。

2.

小森站在大铁门前面，犹豫着要不要按门铃，他提前五分钟到了约定的地点，一栋看起来就很有年龄的六层大楼，沿着贴在门边的门牌号穿过七拐八扭的走廊，最后就被铁门拦住了。

“脑机接口实验室”小森把牌匾上的字上的读了一遍，脑海中不禁出现了自己被变态科学家一个电击放倒然后被植入芯片密切观察的画面。

“去做小白鼠，以身换钱。”他又想起佐野漫不经心的解释。

小森放在门铃上的手不知道是按好还是不按好。

一次3000欸，三张一千元的钞票在铁门的另一边朝小森微笑招手。

......佐野玲於我就信你一次，想想自己钱包的窘状，小森鼓起勇气，挺胸抬头，郑重其事地按下了门铃。

“叮咚——”巨大的声音回荡在走廊里，把怂的不行的小森一下打回原形。

我的妈呀这不会涉嫌扰民吧这么大声的门铃是真实存在吗天哪怎么还没有人出来开门其实就是佐野玲於这个小混蛋在坑我对吧救命啊万一别的人出来了问我在这干嘛我要怎么回答直接说来做小白鼠会不会被轰出去啊......小森僵在原地，各种负面念头在脑袋里盘旋升天，眼看着就要CPU过热当机。

于是白滨来开门的时候，顺理成章地看见了一个一脸呆滞的白色锅盖头杵在门口，手还举在门铃附近。

“你就是来做实验的吧？”白滨扑哧一下乐了，觉得自己是捡到宝了。

3.

还好，门的另一边没有白头发络腮胡子的变态教授，也没有整面墙的显示屏和放在屋子正中央的电椅，只有长得贼帅的学长亲切问他要不要喝水。

“啊，好的谢谢。”小森的大脑在强制人工重启以后终于能够说出完整的一句话，他趁着白滨去倒水的时候瞄了一圈周围的环境，一面墙的柜子，两面墙前摆着长桌，散落着电脑主机，打印机，显示屏之类的东西，完全没有未来感和科技感，非要说的话，更像是修电脑的地方。

“是小森隼同学吧？我是负责实验的白滨亚岚，”在小森缩在凳子上捧着一次性纸杯小口小口嘬水的时候，白滨已经拿了一张白纸过来放在他面前，“确认一下你的信息，没有问题的话就在后面签字。”

纸上印着几个人的名字、学号和预约时间，小森一眼找到了自己的那行，规规矩矩地在框里签好了名字。

“嗯，那我就叫你隼了哈，现在我就给你讲一下实验的流程。”白滨也拖了张凳子坐在小森旁边，给他介绍桌上摆着的流程框图，“整个实验时长大概是一小时，分为60个小节，每个小节有20秒的准备时间和40秒的专注时间，然后会随机出现一些图片，有点类似事故现场照片之类的，应该不会害怕到接受不了吧？你要感觉你的不舒服的程度判断它是0-9中的哪一种，在这个小键盘上按下数字，然后尽量除了手指以外身体不要动，头也不行，眨眼睛和吞咽也要尽量小动作。”

小森点点头，佐野没有告诉他过来具体要来做什么，所以现在白滨让他干什么他就干什么，长得好看又是前辈，应该不会对他怎么样吧，小森默默地想。

“嗯，那没有问题的话，我们就准备开始吧，把手机什么的放去那边的椅子上，实验中不允许发呆和玩手机。”白滨朝门口摆着的靠背椅努努嘴，“然后找个你认为舒服的姿势坐好，我给你打胶。”

被电极帽兜住脑袋的感觉并不太妙，硬硬的电极强硬地穿过头发抵在头皮上，帅气学长还要拿针管往中间打入胶体，让电极彻底黏在头皮上，沉重的接口由三根手指粗的集成线路带吊在脑后，宛若大仙伸手想要扒掉你的所有头发。

“还是男生打起胶来省事，”白滨一边对着显示屏上闪动的颜色补胶一边嘀咕，“虽然也想要女生的数据，难顶。”

“欸？女生的情况会有什么不同吗？”小森总算找到了一个能搭上话的机会。

“女孩子留长头发的嘛，头发又厚，打胶打半天还是通不了，隼这样的就不用很废胶。”白滨满意地关上全绿的软件窗口，调出了为了实验特意写的程序包。

“先做两组习惯一下哦。”白滨按下了运行，黑底白字的窗口弹出来，占据了整个屏幕，“跟着指示就好了。”

一张普通的金发小孩照片弹了出来。

就这种感觉吗，小森觉得奇怪，不过还是毫无负担地按下零。

二十秒过后，一只断手的照片赫然出现在屏幕上，带着闭路电视特有的黑白噪点。

完了，佐野玲於我恨你，小森在心里怒骂，放在键盘上的手抖了抖，按下了数字六。

“嗯，就是这种感觉，还能接受吗？”白滨及时打断了小森的心理活动，他还有一句话没说出口，来做实验的女孩子少还有一个原因，不是所有人都能接受测试图片的尺度。

“还行吧。”小森想想自己的钱包，咬咬牙，说出了违心的话。

“那我们就正式开始咯？”

4.

小森隼度过了做人十九年里最难忘的一个小时，在这一个小时里，不爱看鬼片的他不仅看到了断手，还看到了半张脸烂到只剩骨头和牙齿的男人，肿大溃烂的躯干连着细如树枝的四肢，被严重烧伤的病人，还有一些是他不敢细想的场景，总而言之，如果他在心里的每一句骂人的话都能通过喇叭传到佐野耳边，佐野玲於此时此刻应该会因为暴露在高分贝噪音下而患上暂时性耳聋。

屏幕边角的数字终于跳到61，小森紧绷的神经一下松懈，疲惫感便排山倒海而来。

“还好吗？”白滨把小森刚刚用过的那只一次性纸杯塞回他手里，“你看起来像是被骗进贼窝的样子。”

白滨指的是小森一副满脸发白但是眼睛却好像要吃人的表情，他本来在旁边做着别的事情，偶尔抬眼看看隔壁的进展，就看到后辈僵硬地动着手指，给那些他好不容易从各大安全讲座中搜集到的事故现场图片评分。

怪可爱的，想趁机欺负一下他，白滨想。

“是我舍友帮我报的名啦......”小森无意识地咬着纸杯的边缘，两边的眉毛使劲往下耷拉，略有点委屈。

“啊这样，那还真是辛苦你为科学做贡献了。”白滨赶紧顺毛，心里却有别的心思。

“既然都打了胶了，要不要做个中性的情绪调节试试？正好可以缓解一下你现在的心情。”白滨知道来报名的人为了长见识是少数，想要补贴的才是大头，“我就算你做了两次实验。”他抛出了带有诱食剂的肉干。

“.......好。”

咬钩了。

5.

中性情绪调节和刚刚做的测试类似，只不过不用评分，那些恐怖的图片也被快乐的段子视频取代，只要在段子时间保持快乐，中性时间心如止水地数数就可以了。

“保证轻松愉快。”白滨和他拍胸口打包票，“不过虽然是这么说，你还是要尽量调动起自己的情绪——在身体不动的情况下，OK吗？”

小森盯着白滨的眼睛，试图在里面找出一点躲闪，但是白滨这回确实很坦荡，于是小森决定看在前辈的大眼睛的份上再信他一次。

白滨打开了另一个程序包，把小森扔在屏幕前，顺带拎走了那盒电极胶。

电极胶这种东西，水溶性不错，对人体没什么危害，又不太贵，偶尔私心用一点也是可以的嘛，他扯下自己的裤子，抠出一块胶体向后方探去。反正今天后面也没有实验的预约，这种时候找到合适的目标不下手还是人吗？白滨瞄了一眼白发后辈，显然他在努力配合着指示调动情绪，又碍于自己的禁令不敢动。

太可爱了，这种受制于人的表情，他加紧了手上的动作，在这方面他并不是一个生手，只是中性情绪调节的进行时间不比刚刚的负面来的多，他必须得抓紧时间。

噗呲噗呲，粘腻的膏体遇热融化，在重力的引导下淌过道道沟壑，又重新赖上白滨的手指，再被送入黑暗的深处。一根两根三根，白滨突然庆幸自己昨天吃的还算清淡。

摸出靠在桌边的包里的安全套，撕掉包装，套在自己斗志昂扬的兄弟上，白滨的装备已经齐全。

那么下一步，就是那边的那位了，白滨把挂在膝盖的牛仔裤连带着运动鞋蹬落在地面，仅踩着灰色的短袜，从软靠背椅中站起，宽大的黑色T恤下摆垂下，盖住了大半的臀部，他学着猫走在墙头的那股轻巧劲儿，从后方接近了后辈。

即使是专攻于软件，工科的学生还是擅长动手的，白滨舔舔嘴唇，快准狠地将右手伸入小森的裤头。

小森今天听从佐野的建议，一身宽松的运动装扮，裤子也是松紧带款式的直筒，不曾想在这时候却是方便了白滨。

白滨几乎是不费吹灰之力便擒到了王，沾着电极胶的右手握着“王”，上下撸动了几下，对方便不负众望地挺立了起来。

“呃、前辈、、、”小森没有想到事情会是这么个展开，一下慌了神，想要伸手去阻止。

“闭嘴，专心你的实验。”白滨呵斥道。

与白滨想的一样，小森几乎是没什么抗拒就服从了他，努力将注意力重新投到屏幕上。

进行到这一步，白滨反而不着急了，他慢条斯理地照顾着这个大家伙，将它全身都裹上一层透明的浆，并不忘时不时去安慰一下被冷落的囊袋，他咪着眼，欣赏着在电脑主机风扇的嗡嗡声下变得急促的小森的呼吸声。

小森完全被这不同寻常的展开唬住了，他的瞳孔稍微放大，想出声询问又怕再遭到责备。

时机到了，白滨看到屏幕上的环节再次跳入20秒的休息时间，加上左手，两只手一用力，一直隐匿在层层布料下的大家伙便迫不及待地弹出来，白滨兴奋地吹了一声口哨，他对自己的观察能力和判断能力很是满意。他跨过小森稍微张开的双腿，用手扶着将期待已久的阴茎推进自己的后穴。

“呼，”直到把小森的巨物悉数吞入，白滨才长舒一口气，这种另类的充实感让他久违地感到满足，但是这还不够，他双手撑着小森背后的椅背，与小森仅靠那一点相连，他稍微抬起一点身体，凑到小森的耳边，“肌电会大幅度影响实验结果，你不许动，实验继续进行，给我立刻调整好心态。”

语罢，白滨便转头去够桌上的平板，他把它作为电脑的分屏使用，此时调出了实时的脑电波图，一副认真监督的样子，下身却在缓慢地抬高再坐下，再抬高再坐下。可怜小森哪受过这种刺激，一面是显示器屏幕里的段子和计数，一面是从下半身源源不断传来的快感波浪在叫嚣着不满足，放在大腿上的手时不时与擦过白滨的皮肤，动也不是不动也不是。

“明明这里是中性，你的波动怎么这么大，有没有好好计数。”白滨冷着脸指责小森，仿佛在干扰的人不是自己。事实上他快要被沿着尾椎骨上升的酥麻冲昏了头脑，小森的阴茎在自己的体内横冲直撞，他故意让膨起的头部在前列腺来回摩擦，好不容易调整好的呼吸便一击即破，他几乎要控制不住自己的颤抖，只是顽劣的胜负心使得他维持着一线的清明，让他继续逞口舌之快，“啊，还是说，隼动摇了呢？”

小森被两股截然相反的情绪夹逼在中间，全身像是被下了定身咒语一样无法动弹，眼眶则渐渐变红，他不敢大力地眨眼睛去散开那些生理性的盐水，只能任由它在自己的眼眶中积聚回荡。

“明明是正面的情绪，隼怎么哭了呢？”白滨装作吃惊的样子提问，他当然知道自己的速度对身下的人来说可能只是隔靴搔痒，但是又不敢出声反抗。

太可爱了，白滨想，那就给敬业的小可怜一点奖励吧，他加快了起伏的速度，这对他来说并不难，他经常锻炼腰部力量，目前的运动量充其量只是开胃菜，还有更猛的在后头。

“啊，这不是很兴奋嘛，为什么要装作委屈的样子流眼泪呢。”

也算是小森好运，在前面的组次中用完了中性的机会，最后在正面中攀上了云端而没有遭到责备，将略为浓稠的液体在紧致的甬道中和透明的溶胶混为一体，白滨将头昂起，单靠后方获得了高潮，将自己的那份液体也尽数交代给了橡胶套子。

高潮过后的白滨蜷在小森的怀里，他知道实验已经结束了，数据已经交由写好的程序处理保存，但是他现在暂时还不想起来。

“前、前辈，结束了，接下来要干什么。”小森怯生生地问道，从快感中回过神来的十九岁青年根本无法想象自己刚刚做了什么，CPU一股糊味。

“抱我起来。”白滨伸手圈住了小森的脖子，双腿圈住了小森的腰。

“嗯、、欸？？？？”

“这么多废话的，我要你抱就抱。”白滨显然对后辈的迟钝程度感到不满，他一把掀掉了小森脑袋上的电极帽，对着小森的脑袋一顿乱搓，“抱我去厕所！不要搞脏这里的东西！”

“哦哦哦，好的。”小森终于有胆子将手放在前辈的臀部，他站起来的时候，习惯性地把白滨当作搬运的重物，往自己的方向紧了紧。

白滨闷哼了一声，给了小森的背部一拳，“往前拐角右转第一间，有热水给你洗头上的胶。”他指挥到。

6.

小森关上门的时候才意识到这个厕所有多么狭小，本来就只是利用转角的位置设计的单人卫生间，洗手台前仅容许一个人站立，偏偏又要在墙上挂上热水器和花洒，进一步压缩了可以倚靠的空间。

“呃，这么，先进的吗？”小森一时找不到合适的词汇来形容心情，怀里的前辈跟树袋熊似的挂在身上，两个人之间的距离还是负数，他需要有一个人来告诉他接下来要做什么。

白滨自身也不太好受，小森走路时的每一步，都化作新的冲击撞进身体，他咬着下嘴唇，努力不让自己的呻吟溢出，但是他仍然不肯放弃主动权。

听到小森下锁的声音，白滨才回过神来，他松开一只手臂，示意小森将自己放在洗手台的边缘，他把腿叠为m字，撑起自己的上半身，稍微拉开了距离，小森的阴茎因此稍微滑出了后穴，带出了些许粘稠的液体，附着在青黑色的台面上很是显眼。

“第一次？”白滨丝毫不在意自己一副门户大开的样子，他挺直腰板，俯视小森。

小森点点头，他隐隐约约觉得自己不应当处于下方，但是他已经尝到白滨给的甜头，并不想就这么放弃。

“那么一对一培训现在开始。”白滨一只手撩起自己的T恤，将胸膛完全暴露在空气当中，“想办法取悦我。”

小森张张嘴，想说我们还连在一起没关系吗？接收到白滨的眼神以后又把话咽下去了，他努力回忆自己以前看过的小电影，双手覆盖住了白滨的胸肌搓揉，没一会儿就发现有东西抵着他的手掌。他揪了揪挺立的乳头，得到了白滨几声呻吟，得到了首肯，他便继续折磨这红色的小家伙。

“嗯......你身上是只有手吗！”仅靠胸前的刺激并不能满足白滨的欲望，他催促着小森，想要获得更多，为了给不开窍的学生提示，他用力收紧了后穴。

嘶，小森倒吸一口凉气，他接收到了指示，开始小幅度地摆动腰部，笨拙地模仿着白滨刚刚做的事情。

粗大的肉棒破开相互纠缠的内壁，给习惯了体内异物感的白滨新的惊喜，身体下方的台面早已被体温捂热，现在又不知为何变得像棉花一样容易向下陷。

“快、点、”白滨从牙缝里挤出两个字眼，他把T恤的下摆塞进了嘴里，一只手去勾小森的脖子，极力地把胸膛往前送，想要得到更多的爱抚，另一只手则向下走去撸动自己的兄弟。

小森不再害怕犯错，他无师自通地学会低头用牙齿轻轻地去磨挺立的乳头，两只手交叉托着白滨的后背，却也不安分，手指一寸一寸地去寻找肩胛骨的的轮廓，激起白滨一阵阵的颤抖。他学会怎么快速的抽插，找到了白滨最敏感的地方，一顿猛攻，肉体之间拍打的声音充满了小小的空间，白滨的腰被插得失了力气，堪堪挂在小森的胳膊上。

小森抬眼瞄了瞄，白滨那张人见人爱的脸上还哪有什么什么余裕，他的眼神涣散着，嘴微张着出气，T恤的下摆勾在下牙上，眼看着就要滑落，整个人软的像一滩水，全靠小森的支撑。小森认为这是对他课业修行的赞扬，便自作主张一个深挺，重新埋入温柔乡，将精液再次灌入这已经被浸润得烂熟的甬道。

白滨一阵抽搐，眼前发黑，虽然在小森面前做足了气势，其实自身的性生活也不见得有多么丰富，被后辈一通毫无章法的原始做法逼的缴了械，略去这一点小小的不爽，被伺候得如此舒服也是第一次。他懒洋洋地靠着后辈，盘算着以后还能找借口再见上一面的可能性。

“隼，帮我清理。”白滨理直气壮地要求。

“好的。”经历了一番亲密接触后，小森肉眼可见地放松了下来，他摘下了套在白滨阴茎上的那只安全套，打了个死结，扔进了垃圾桶里，”亚岚君，为什么我没有这个。“甚至自作主张地改了称呼。

白滨懒得去戳穿小森的那点小心思，”我相信你够大，堵得住。“他拍拍两人的连接处，插入自己身体的那物即使软下来仍然尺寸可观。

小森耳朵又红了，他从白滨身体中抽出，乱七八糟的半透明液体便争先恐后地从尚未恢复的圆洞中流出，他按照白滨所说的伸手去抠，心里还是痒痒的。

“你说你怎么姓小森呢，叫大森还差不多。”白滨歪在墙上，看后辈拿手帮自己去试花洒出来的水温，一根手指都不想动。

“嗯，我也觉得是。”小森贼心不死，手指扣着扣着又换成了别的东西，这是复习课，他叼着白滨的后颈肉，讨好地用牙齿轻啃。

7.

等小森再次走出这栋老大楼的时候，时针已经毫不留情地走了四个格子，他的脑子仍然还是懵的，在四个小时内，他不仅完成了本月限定的脱贫，还莫名其妙地童贞毕业了，虽然对象是刚认识的前辈，还差点忘了把头上的黏糊糊的胶体洗掉。

不过好像也还没有脱贫成功，小森想起白滨在穿裤子的时候和他说的。

“钱的话没有那么快，学校的财务审批是在10号，过了会自动打在你的卡上的。”

前辈说这话的时候腿还是抖着的，有点可爱，跟刚出生的小鹿似的。

还没能要到前辈的手机号呢，下次还能见到他吗。

但是他又想起那些了那些红色、黑色、青色的扭曲照片。

小森果断掏出手机，摁出和佐野的对话框，把触摸屏按出了按键机的气势。

【妈的佐野玲於你给我出来挨打！！！！！！！】

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 专业知识解释：
> 
> 可以通过电极帽去获得脑电的数据，根据做的实验不同，要用到的相应的电极会有不同。但是由于脑电非常的微弱，有时候还会测量眼电作为辅助，而人在活动的时候肌肉产生的肌电会极大的干扰，所以在目标为【获得脑电】的时候是不允许动的。
> 
> 至于新闻里出现的环靠不靠谱，我体验过一次电极环，确实可以替代电极帽，但是因为它不打胶，需要把它上的特别紧，从而保证测量的质量。成年人基本上在戴上30分钟-45分钟以后就会觉得疼痛不适，而且它在工作时保持不动的条件也是不变的。
> 
> 综上所述，新闻里出现的监控环，基本上都是忽悠人的。


End file.
